I Wish I Could Tell You, How Much I Love You
by Emotionalsasuke
Summary: Bella comes and stays with the Volturi and finds her self falling for beautiful vampire, Alec, but she doesn't have the guts to tell him how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

BPOV

I walked down the grand hall of this, Palace I guess you could say. It was HUGE. My eyes were everywhere at once. I looked up at the tall, pale-faced man that was walking me to the Volturi.

"Right this way, miss." He said to me as the guards opened the huge door letting us in side.

"Ah, Bella your awake, finally," A man with long black hair, pale skin, and beaming red eyes said right as I stepped through the door. Right then a boy about my age whipped his head around and looked at my face. His gaze had me locked. I studied his face. He had brown hair about the same color as mine, that fell just above his ruby red eyes, he was extremely pale. He was…beautiful.

"Bella? Are you all right?" The man said taking a step towards me. I ripped my eyes away from the beautiful boy's gaze and looked at the man.

"Yes, Sir. I'm just fine." I said to the man, I had not realized that everyone was staring at me in awe.

"Good, Good. But just one thing, Bella," he was looking at me taking another step towards me.

"What is it, Sir?" He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Please, Bella…Call me, Aro." My cheeks got red as my eyes hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Aro," I covered my face with my hand as I fell to the floor, crying. Everyone crowded around me.

"Bella? Are you, okay?" Aro said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know," I said crying harder.

"Alec, take her somewhere to put her mind at ease, will you?" This Alec person did not say a word, he just picked me up and we were off.

APOV

This was taking forever! Where was Felix with this _human_? He'd been gone at least 30 minutes and I was getting a little impatient. Aro was going on and on about this mortal. That's the last thing that we need in the place. I was about to leave when the doors swung open.

"Ah, Bella you awake, finally." Aro said as Felix and the girl stepped trough the door. I turned my head and studied her face. She was about my age. She had long, mousy brown hair and had chocolate brown eyes to match. She was pale with a slight amount of red in her cheeks. She was…Beautiful.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Aro said taking another step towards the Bella. Her eyes left mine and looked at him.

"Yes, Sir. I'm just fine." Her voice was the sweetest thing I had ever heard in all my years of existence. Everyone stared at her is awe.

"Good, Good. But just one thing, Bella," he said taking another step towards Bella.

"What is it, Sir?" He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Please, Bella…Call me, Aro." Her cheeks got red as her eyes hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Aro," She covered her face with her hand as she fell to the floor, crying. I was at her side in an instant. The others followed after me.

"Bella? Are you, okay?" Aro said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," She said crying harder.

"Alec, take her somewhere to put her mind at ease, will you?" I hesitated but picked her up rushing out of the room at the speed on light.

* * *

**Well I hope you like the first chapter of my story :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BPOV

I uncovered my face and found myself sitting on a bench in a beautiful garden, the most beautiful one I have ever seen. I turned my head to see the gorgeous boy sitting next to me, deeply in thought. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was so beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He said, not looking at me.

"Um I-I…." I trailed off, taking in his sweet voice.

"Why did you cry? I don't understand what went wrong." This time he looked into my big, chocolate brown eyes.

"I was s-scared, I thought he was going to h-hurt me." I couldn't help but melt when he looked at me with those shimmering, red eyes. He laughed at my answer,

"Aro, he wouldn't do that. He said you were like the daughter he never had." He smiled at me, flashing his pearly-white teeth.

"Really?" I smiled a bit.

"Yes! He talks about you all the time. He adores you." He looked forward and his smile faded.

"What's wrong?" He turned his head but didn't look me in the eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about." His smile appeared again and made me feel warm inside. "Well we better go. Aro is probably wondering where you are." He took my hand and led me back to the Volturi.

APOV

Holding her hand felt good inside. She mad my hand feel warm, some thing I haven't felt for a LONG time. I tried hard not to smile. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I could tell that she was nervous because she was shaking like mad. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was right there by her side. The shaking grew worse as we approached the door that lead to the rest of the Voltori.

The guards open the heavy doors and we walked inside. "Ah, Your back! Are you feeling better?" Aro said looking deep into her eyes.

BPOV

His ruby red eyes pored into me like burning lava. I thought I was going to faint again but I knew Alec wouldn't let me. "I-I'm doing m-much better, T-Thank you."

Aro smiled at me, his eyes wondering to Alec's. "Thank you, Alec. You may leave now." Aro said pointing to the door. Alec didn't move an inch. He just stood there glaring at Aro.

"Alec?"


	3. Quick Update!

Hey guys just a quick update.

I know it has been awhile since I updated my story…I have been really busy with school.

But now that school is out I can start updating that and I promise I'm working on it!

I also have ideas for other stuff .

So I want to know…..What do you guys think of a Jacob and Bella love story?

Let me know ASAP so I can get started on that.

More Alec and Bella on the way :D


End file.
